Pokemon: Darkness Erases
by Shadow Void
Summary: A familys death, three shaded stones. A Absols fate is about to change join Midnight as he goes on a quest to save his brother Algol from corrupted legendarys in this humanless Pokemon world.


**Pokemon: Darkness Erases**

**A/N: Hello and welcome to my new story. I have been gone for to long and I have decided to off type my other two stories and start this one. This story is dark and I mean really dark. It is m rated for violence, coarse language, blood, and dark and unsettling content you have been warned. So I hope you enjoy this and expect to see a chapter Friday, Saturday, and with that let's get started.**

**Chapter 1: Absolution**

Two Absols were walking in a dark forest it was getting close to evening. One was a shiny Absol and the other was a pitch black Absol with a gray sickle blade and gray paws with a white muzzle.

"Come on brother I want to show you something". The shiny Absol shouted

"Alright but we better hurry mom and dad might worry Algol". The pitch black Absol replied "It's starting to get dark".

"Don't worry Midnight". Algol shot back "Were almost there anyway".

The two Absols kept walking and eventually they reached a crater and in the crater rested a pitch black stone, a shining white stone and a deep gray stone. Algol kept going on and on about his discovery but Midnight was more fascinated with the three stones in the crater.

"See isn't this the coolest thing you have ever seen Midnight". Algol boasted

Midnight ignored him and started to walk towards the three stones. As he got closer they started glowing brighter and brighter than the balls transformed into three different energy beams and shot towards Midnight.

"Brother watch out". Algol screamed

Algols warning was unheard as the beams shot into Midnight causing him to cry out as he absorbed the three energy beams. Midnight stumbled on his feet as he tried to regain his balance as he struggled he heard a whisper in his head.

"_Do not fear we mean no harm". A gentle voice spoke_

"**We are here to help". A proud voice crackled**

"Beware your suffering begins soon". A gruff voice echoed 

Midnight took in what the voices said but the last one scared him.

"My suffering begins soon what does that mean". Midnight pondered quietly

Algol ran up to Midnight to see if he was alright and to see if he could move.

"Brother are you ok that looked like it hurt". Algol fretted

"I am fine Algol". Midnight reassured "let's just head home".

Algol nodded and the brothers started the small trek home. When they arrived they were met with a unwelcome surprise. The den was completely destroyed and their parents were fighting against two unusual Pokemon. One was standing on two stickish legs and had long wispy white hair that covered one of it's eyes and had a weird red collar thing around it's neck. The other was like a small pink cat with a curvy tail and big eyes.

"What is going on here". Algol yelled

"It begins". Midnight mutters as he looks at the battle field in fear.

"Darkrai, Mew what is it you want". The Absols father roars

"Simple the dark stone, the light stone and the phantom stone". Darkrai answers monotonously

"We don't have such things here now begone". The Absols mother shouts

"Bullshit we feel there power here now get them for us or else". Mew growls

"We don't have your Arceus damned stones now leave". The Absols father snarls.

Darkrai floats swiftly and grabs the fathers neck and starts to apply pressure.

"If you don't know then you are worthless". Darkrai hisses threateningly

Mew quickly uses psychic on the mother as she noticed her about to intervene.

"Nuh uh can't have you getting in the way'. Mew tisks devilishly

Darkrai continues to choke the father till a sickening crack is heard followed by a popping sound. The head rolls a bit to the west as Darkrai throws the body to the side blood pulsing out like a broken fountain. Algol started to sob as he looked at his childhood hero so effortlessly killed. Seething in rage Algol rushed down the path fury blazing in his eyes. Midnight followed closely behind but he kept his eyes on Mew as he saw her giggling as she slammed there mother into the ground who was a bloody mess.

"YOU BASTARD". Algol roared as he fired multiple night slashes at Darkrai.

Darkrai took the blows and calmly waited as he charged a focus blast. Midnight sensed the disaster about to happen and pushed his brother out of the way as the attack fired through the night slashes and just over the two Absols.

"I assume you are their children"? Darkrai asked

"That's right you bastard and your going to get it". Algol snarled ready for battle.

"My, my, someone seems angry". Mew snickered

"Of course I'm angry you killed my parents". Algol growled

"But what about the other one he seems like he's somewhere else". Darkrai replied

"I … don't … know". Midnight muttered

"MIDNIGHT what do you mean you don't know". Algol yelled

"Darkrai do you feel what I feel". Mew chuckled

"Now that you mention it I do". Darkrai grinned "young man would you kindly relinquish the stones".

"What are you babbling about we don't have your stones". Algol snapped back

Midnight was overflown with fright because he didn't tell Algol that he heard voices in his head and instead of getting hurt by the energy he actually absorbed it. Now he fears Algol is going to suffer the same fate as their parents because he said that they don't have them.

"You can't have them". Midnight whispered

"What was that boy"? Darkrai asked

"I said you can't have them"! Midnight exclaimed as a colorless aura started to envelop him.

Midnights fangs started to jet out a little more and his sickle grew larger. His back began to bubble as jet black wings sprouted out from his back and when they unfolded blood shook off of them and dropped to the ground. His claws curved more and his tail grew and straightened.

"Mi.. Midnight". Algol stammered in fright

"What the fuck is that". Mew exclaimed

"Mew take the boy this won't take long". Darkrai said

"**Leave Algol alone you monsters". Midnight howled**

Mew teleported herself and Algol despite is protests.

"You will suffer for that". Midnight roared "Bring him back".

Midnight rushed at Darkrai with cold and icy claws as he tried to rake Darkrais eyes out. Darkrai dodged but was having a tough time as with his new form Midnight was considerably faster then a normal Absol.

"Take this FOCUS BLAST". Darkrai shouted as he charged up the dark brown orb of energy.

After it was fully charged Darkrai put a lot of force behind it as he launched it at Midnight. As the orb got closer Midnight stuck his paw up as he was about to catch it. when the orb connected with his paw he closed it on the orb causing the orb of energy to disapate.

"_Your going to have to try harder murderer". Midnight snapped_

"Why did you three choose him as the vessel". Darkrai shouted

"**He heard the calling and chose to accept rather than to ignore it". A proud voice** **spoke through Midnight.**

"I see but I'll win here and now HYPER BEAM". Darkrai roared

Darkrai pulled down his red collar a orb of orange energy started to appear over his mouth and he aimed it at Midnight. Midnight in response created a orb of fire in his left paw and a orb of electricity in his right and he started to be surrounded by large shards of ice. Darkrai fired his beam and Midnight fused his moves together to get a black, white and gray beam. The two attacks met and a huge explosion occurred and went over both opponents.

Darkrai was bruised and battered and bleeding from multiple wounds from the explosion. Scouting across the area Darkrai spotted Midnight who has reverted back to a normal Absol blood dripping from his face and his Sickle was chipped a bit.

"You are quite the nuisance aren't you". Darkrai snarled

"…" Midnight just stared at Darkrai

"Done talking are we". Darkrai chuckled tiredly

"No just thinking on what to say". Midnight replied

"ahhahaha aren't we just ful of suprises". Darkrai cackled

"I guess". Midnight grunted

Mew teleported back and checked out the havoc that was caused from when the two fought.

"Arceus damn you're a bloody fucking mess Darkrai". Mew groaned

"Hmm yes quite I guess we can leave he won't last long we'll come and collect when he dies". Darkrai replied

"Where's Algol". Midnight snarled

"Oh don't worry he's safe and I'll take extra care of him". Mew giggled sickly

"Bastards". Midnight muttered before he passed out.

"Let's go Mew". Darkrai said before he teleported away

"Yeah, yeah". Mew groaned.

Several hours later Midnight was resting in a pool of his dried blood and sweat still recovering from his rather intense battle. Unknown to him a family of Spinarak and Ariados were checking to see if he was alive and were clicking to one another. Groaning Midnight finally woke up and noticed all the Arachnid like Pokemon near him.

"Um you're not going to eat me are you". Midnight asked

The Ariados in front of him clicked and chattered and pointed with one of it's legs to a brown cloak with a hole in the head for a object.

"Are you giving me a cloak"? Midnight assumed

The Ariados clicked "To hide from danger".

"Danger what danger". Midnight asked

"Bounty placed on strange Absol you Absol in picture but you born here in forest we protect forest children". The Aridos to the left of the first one clicked

"Oh thanks for the warning and I'll take your cloak with thanks". Midnight said graciously

The Spinaraks and Ariados's chattered and started clacking away leaving Midnight alone in the clearing. Midnight got himself into the cloak and found that it is quite comfortable and spacious and he could attack with his sickle and use energy based attacks. After getting acquainted with the feel of the cloak Midnight wondered which direction he should head in because he had no idea where Darkrai and Mew are. After a few minutes of thinking he decided to head to the nearest town which was at least a five day trek and he had to be weary of hunters because they could be a problem. Mind set Midnight turned eastward and started walking.

Evening came quicker than expected and Midnight found himself making a small campsite in a clearing. Gathering a few branches and other flammable things Midnight used a small flamethrower and made a small campfire to keep him a little warmer at night. Midnights hearing picked up on a cracking sound a little ways from camp wanting to be safe his first night he went to check it out.

When he got there he saw a Ryperior, a Zoroark and a Gardevoir attacking a Lucario with a sheath on his back.

"You bastards attacking me from behind how extremely dickish of you". The Lucario growled under the onslaught.

"You should of payed attention to your surroundings better". The Gardevoir cackled

"Yeah you half wit". The Ryperior boasted

Midnight had enough and silently snuck up on the Ryperior and quietly charged up a unknown attack to him. When it was charged he unleashed it causing the Ryperior to go into a frozen shock and collapse.

"Ryan the fuck happened". The Zoroark yelled at the downed Ryperior.

"You should of paid better attention to your surroundings". Midnight said mockingly as he stood infront of the Gardevoir and Zoroark.

The two bandits jumped back and made a larger gap between them and Midnight and the Lucario.

"How the fuck are you". The Gardevoir hissed

"I am darkness at it's finest when the clock strikes twelve you better hide because I'm coming". Midnight said "I am called Midnight the Absol of Absolution.

"What's with the get up". The Zoroark snickered.

"No need to tell you as you well die soon". Midnight threatened

"We'll see about that". The Zoroark snapped

The Zoroark rushed at Midnight with ghastly claws of shadow. Midnight just stood there and swung his sickle and beheaded the Zoroark with one swipe.

"EVAN NO"! The Gardevoir screeched

"If you value your life you should run". Midnight said monotonously

The Gardevoir growled but teleported away. The Lucario got up checking himself for damage before turning to Midnight.

"Wow that was awesome". The Lucario said

"It was nothing now I'm going back to my camp you are free to do as you please". Midnight responded

"Okay maybe we'll meet again". The Lucario answered

"Maybe, oh before I forget what is your name". Midnight asked

"Cain". Cain said

"Alright till we meet again Cain". Midnight said

Midnight walked back to camp to sleep ready to face what ever it takes to save his brother.

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am Shadow Void and it's great to be back. Also more of Midnights new personality change next chapter.**


End file.
